fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Helena Blavatsky (Archer)
This article is about Helena Blavatsky. For 4 , see Helena Blavatsky. For the Arcade-exclusive 4 , see Helena Blavatsky (Christmas) (Arcade). Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= Passive Skills Increases own debuff resistance by 15%. |img2 = Independent_action |name2 = Independent Action |rank2 = C |effect2 = Increases own critical damage by 6%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank B+= Damage + |l1 = 450% |l2 = 600% |l3 = 675% |l4 = 712.5% |l5 = 750% |chargeeffect = Debuff Res - |c1 = 10% |c2 = 15% |c3 = 20% |c4 = 25% |c5 = 30% |2chargeeffect = Defense - |2c1 = 10% |2c2 = 15% |2c3 = 20% |2c4 = 25% |2c5 = 30% }} |-|Video= Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |5}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |5}} |33 = |3}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |3}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |5}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |4}} |71 = |7}} |72 = |10}} |81 = |30}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's Quick and Arts performance by 10% while she is on the field. }} Biography Availability was available for summoning during the: Trivia *She shares the exact ATK values at both minimum and maximum with Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Archer). *She shares the exact ATK values at minimum with Nero Claudius. *She shares the exact HP values at both minimum and maximum with Elizabeth Báthory (Halloween) and Marie Antoinette (Caster). *She shares the exact HP values at minimum with Mordred (Rider). Images Saint Graphs= HelenaSummer_Stage_1.png|Stage 1 HelenaSummer_Stage_2.png|Stage 2 HelenaSummer_Stage_3.png|Stage 3 HelenaSummer Stage 4.png|Stage 4 HelenaArcAF.png|April Fool |-| Icons= S180.png|Stage 1 HelenaArcherStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 HelenaArcherStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 HelenaArcherFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 S180 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S180 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S180 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) |-| Sprites= HelenaArcherSprite1.png|Sprite 1 HelenaArcherSprite2.png|Sprite 2 HelenaArcherSprite3.png|Sprite 3 S180 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S180 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S180 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo180.png|NP Logo Helenarch2nowep.png|Sprite 2 (Without NYARF Water Gun) Helenarch3nowep.png|Sprite 3 (Without NYARF Water Gun) Helenanyarf.png|NYARF Water Gun Sprite Helenawheel.png|Sanat Kumara Wheel Model |-| Expression Sheets= Local_grandma_wearing_elementary_swimming_suit.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1) Helena Archer 1.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 1, Without NYARF Water Gun) Helena Archer 2.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2) Helena_Blavatsky_Archer_2_No_NYARF_Water_Gun.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 2, Without NYARF Water Gun) Helena Archer 3.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3) Helena_Blavatsky_Archer_3_No_NYARF_Water_Gun.png|Expression Sheet (Stage 3, Without NYARF Water Gun) |-| Craft Essences= MeatWars.png|Meat Wars Portrait_CE_0738.png|Heroic Spirit Chocolate Sticks |-| Others= HelenaBlavatskyArcherDuel01.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 6 HelenaBlavatskyArcherDuel02.png|Figure of Fate/Grand Order Duel, Part 6 Helena Team 1.png|Summer Event Vehicle (Without Helena, Tesla, & Edison) Helena Team 2.png|Summer Event Vehicle Helenaaaasm1.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Helenaaaasm2.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu HelenaBlavatskyArcherIllust.jpg|Illustration by MatsuRyuu Alicemiller (Matsuryu) Inside My Room 2 (FateGrand Order) page 7.jpg |Illustration by MatsuRyuu Category:Russian Servants Category:Summer Servants